CrissCrossed!
by JesseMac Girl the Flinda Freak
Summary: Post-Musical Crossover. The Wizard informs Elphaba she has a twin brother, Nicholas...in the other world. So he sends them off to...Avenue Q? May be kind of crazy...but that's me. Fiyeraba.


**AN: Heyyyyyyyyyy! Here is a new story…poss a oneshot but maybe more if I get good reviews (:. Just a little crossover…you'll see…So, last night, I had a Oz Themed Halloween party…insane. There were only 13, just my best friends…great time. All the girls were Elphie except me and my friend Three (that's how many months old she was when we became friends) who were Glinda and another girl (that I am currently mad at) that was Morrible. There were four guys…two were the Tin Man, one was the Lion and one was Dorothy…LOL. Anyway, there was a scavenger hunt and Three and I paired up…we got second last. Maybe it was Glinda's glindaness magnified, maybe it was our strapless dresses and heels…? One of the items was a 'character form Wicked' and there were cutouts of all the characters hung up on a tree. And Jesse was there too, just to confuse people. So after being confused about Jesse, Three and I just got Fiyero…who sat with at the table. Very cute. All right, I'm going to stop rambling on…but I had a great time last night!!! (:!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters form Wicked, I only own the right the flirt with guys dressed up as them.**

Once upon a time in the land of Oz, a group of five friends were hanging out.

Yup, that's all. Just hanging out.

It was a quiet day.

_Too quiet_, mused Fiyero Tiggular. _Much too quiet._

He pulled out his T-Mobile Sidekick II, the same one Jesse McCartney has, and started texting.

**Fiyero: hi Glinda! it's Boq!**

Glinda pulled out her pink phone, read the text and replied.

**Glinda: isn't this Fiyero? that's what the name sayz **

**Fiyero: no, I just decided 2 change my name**

**Glinda: cool I never liked ur name anyway**

**Fiyero: and I got a whole makeover. see?**

Glinda looked up and Fiyero gave her a little wave.

**Glinda: omg u look just like Fiyero!**

**Fiyero: I kno! and guess what?**

**Glinda: what?**

**Fiyero: I dance through life! and even better…**

**Glinda: tell me!!!!!!**

**Fiyero: I still luv u even tho u rejected me!**

**Glinda: U do???**

**Fiyero: yep! and I'll start going out w/ u if you do one thing**

**Glinda: anything!**

**Fiyero: tell everyone right now how much u luv me**

He watched Glinda read the text, store her phone away and then yell, "I love Boq so much that my heart is going to explode!"

Boq looked up and screamed with joy.

"Boq, you sound like a girl." Elphaba commented.

Nessa also screamed, sounding like an off-key seagull.

"You really do?" Boq said dreamily, drooling with ecstasy. "You really, really, really do?"

"Of course I do!" Glinda squealed, then French-kissed Fiyero.

Elphaba, Boq and Nessa all stared.

"But Glinda, you said you love Boq." Elphaba said. She was thinking that Glinda was having a Glinda moment and didn't know she was kissing the wrong guy.

"This _is_ Boq, Elphie." Glinda said patiently.

"No, Glin, _that's_ Fiyero."

"No, Elphie, it's Boq. He just changed his name to Fiyero and then got a makeover and lost all his brains…"

"Glinda, trust me, it's Fiyero."

"Prove it." Glinda folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Fine." Elphaba accepted the challenge willingly. "Fine. You know how Fiyero has a birthmark on his—"

"Yes, I do, Elphie. I did go out with him for two years until you came along and stole him."

"I did not steal him, he chose me!"

"Elphie, Glinda, just get to the point!" Nessa snapped.

"Fine. Fiyero, just take your pants off and we can prove it to Glinda that you are not Boq."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that idea." Fiyero said.

"Oh please, Fiyero. You did it for _Ozmopolitan Magazine _ when you were thirteen." Boq reminded him.

"How did you remember that?" Nessa asked curiously.

"Good memory." Boq lied, sitting on said magazine.

No one believed him, but that was okay.

"Fine." Fiyero dropped his pants, striking a supermalemodel pose.

Glinda studied her old boyfriend and frowned, trying to convince herself that this was Boq. "Maybe Boq got a tattoo."

"_There?"_

"Yeah!"

Fiyero pulled his uber tight pants back up with some difficulty. "All right. I'm sorry Glinda. I am actually Fiyero. I am not Boq."

"Wait. So Boq is still all chubby and smart?" Glinda asked sadly.

"Um, yes."

"Oh. Then never mind Boq, I don't love you so much my hearts is going to explode."

Boq burst into tears and ran from the room.

Just as he ran from the room, someone else walked in.

That someone was the Wizard.

Fiyero immediately stopped struggling with his tight pants. "Um, hi father-in-law."

The Wizard was not fooled. "Fiyero, if you need to deal with getting on those tight pants, you can go do it when I'm not watching. Just let them be for now."

"Ahhh." Fiyero sighed. "I can breathe!"

"Anyway, I can here to see Elphaba." The former ruler of Oz met his daughter's eyes. "Elphaba, I have some surprising news for you. Make sure you're sitting down."

Elphaba stood up, just to defy him.

Fiyero pulled her on to his lap and held her tightly. "She is."

"Thank you. Now, Elphaba, I was reading my old diary—"

"You have a diary?" Glinda interrupted. "Me too! Mine's pink and fuzzy—"

"—and I seem to have written what the doctor said about you before you were born."

"Is Elphie a boy?" Glinda squealed. "Yay! Now Fiyero can dump her and I can be married to him and we'll both wear pink and Elphie can be the best man and—"

"Erm, no. It seems that you, Elphaba Thropp, are a twin."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Now that I remember, I did take child with me when I visited the other world. It was over twenty years ago." The Wizard added at his daughter's 'oh, thanks for telling me' look. "But I left him on a doorstep somewhere. I mean, who wants a green kid?"

Elphaba gasped. "He was green?"

"Um, yes. He was born maybe six hours after you, so only Melena, my darling Melena witnessed his birth. Your supposed father was off trying to drown you—"

The green girl made a fist. "Nice to know."

"And the nurse-maid was blackmailed into keeping this other baby a secret. We didn't want to give Frexspar another child to torment, you see."

"Great, thanks, I could have had a life other than Nessa and you ditch it in the other world. Thanks, Dad."

"Hey!" Nessa pouted.

"He was born Nicholas Ernie, but we shortened it to Nicky. Although I prefer Ernie, but your mother insisted no one ever call him that."

"I still can't believe you did that." Elphaba sulked as Boq walked back into the room.

"Well, I'm about to fix all that." The Wizard waved a wand. "How about you and your friends go visit him?" With that, he waved a wand (that looked suspiciously like Glinda's) and the friends suddenly found themselves not in Oz, but…New York City.

"Well, that was weird." Boq said. "Where are we?"

Elphaba gulped. She pointed up to a sign, a battered, weather-beaten sign. The sing read., _Welcome to Avenue Q._

**AN: Well, maybe this wouldn't be a good oneshot. More of a chapter fic. Please review! And note that this is post-musical, Nessa isn't dead and Fiyero and Elphie are together. Anyway, tell me what you think! Please please pretty please? And btw, an EWIBIMB update is on the way! Love you! Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
